


Sleigh Bells Ring (Are You Listening?)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [7]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, My OTP hurts me, Tumblr: otpprompts, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>'Your OTP shopping for Christmas decorations and fighting over which ones to get.' From otpprompts on Tumblr.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think we should get the red one."</p><p>"We are not getting anymore glitter decorations, Mark. Especially after what happened with the Christmas tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells Ring (Are You Listening?)

**Author's Note:**

> I reccomend reading 'Glitter Is The Devils Work' before reading this. Some parts are centered around it. Just a lil' warning. This is just one more chance to write something Christmas-themed before the 25th.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas to you all! And I hope you all had a wonderful year, and a wonderful end to the year too. Merry Christmas! ^_^

"I think we should get the red one."

"We are not getting anymore glitter decorations, Mark. Especially after what happened with the Christmas tree."

"But basically every decoration in this store is glitter! Please, Felix? You won't have to touch it!"

Felix sighed in defeat and cautiously - He definitely _did not_ want glitter on him again; it took him weeks to get all the tree glitter off him - picked up the red, glitter-covered 'Merry Christmas!' sign. "Fine. But only this one."

Mark did a tiny fist-pump when Felix turned the cart down the aisle. He ran after the blond, decoration in hand, and playfully wiped the glitter in his hands on Felix's back.

The younger gave a small screech and touched his back, fingers stained with shiny red dots. Felix shot the other a frown and continued down the aisle.

Mark walked behind him, reaching out for the cart to slow it down. "Hey, there were some wreaths back there. Do you want one?"

Felix stayed silent.

"I'll take back the glitter sign. We can get some of that mistletoe and holly we played rock-paper-scissors for instead."

Not even a blink from the blond.

Mark sighed and came up behind him, hands gripping the cart handles too. "I guess I'll just have to get it out of you the hard way."

The raven-haired man began whispering in the others ear, warm breath and words causing a blush to rise to Felix's cheeks. The hands next to his own slid over to cover the blond's instead; Mark's fingers sliding between Felix's.

The words uttered to him were like golden honey. The voice was smooth and melted into his ears, and gave Felix a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. They caused the flush on his cheeks to darken; and Felix felt cold when Mark stood back and let him breath.

The blond stood there, silent, and he loosened his grip on the cart handles.

Felix took a deep breath. "Go get the wreath. We're leaving. Right now."

He didn't need to turn around to know that Mark was smirking triumphantly from making Felix talk.


End file.
